starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bowcaster
| Afbeelding = 250px | model =Wookiee Bowcaster | type = Laser Crossbow | ontwerp = Wookiees | fabrikant = Wookiees Drolan Plasteel | capaciteit = | bereik = 30 – tot 50 meter | afmeting = | prijs = 900 Credits | affiliatie = Wookiees Chewbacca | era = }} Een Bowcaster was één van de traditionele wapens gebouwd en gebruikt door de Wookiees. Bouw & Uitzicht De Bowcaster was de perfecte mengeling van een oud met een nieuw wapen. De projectielwapens werden vervaardigd door Wookiee wapensmeden die gespecialiseerd waren in het maken van deze wapens. De Bowcaster werkte dankzij een metalen staaf die werd aangespannen en nog eens magnetisch werd aangedreven door een negatieve en positieve polarisatiebol aan de uiteindes van deze staaf. De Bowcaster vuurde projectielen af die Quarrels werden genoemd. Dit waren explosieve langwerpige kogels die door de kracht van de magnetische staaf extra snelheid kregen wanneer de Bowcaster werd afgevuurd. De Bowcaster was door de sterkte van de impact van de Quarrels een bijzonder te duchten wapen. De Bowcaster had echter ook nood aan krachtcellen die het wapen zijn energie gaven. Om dit wapen te hanteren, moest de gebruiker echter beschikken over enorme spierkracht en daarom dat weinige species buiten de Wookiees dit wapen konden hanteren. Wanneer een Bowcaster werd afgevuurd, leek het alsof een Blaster schot afging. In noodgevallen kon een reserve Kthysh touw worden aangespannen om de Bowcaster te laden. De meeste Wookiees droegen zo’n touw bij zich voor noodgevallen. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werden Blaster Rifles toegevoegd aan de Bowcasters door Wookiee opstandelingen. Later voegde men een kleine Blaster toe, onderaan de schacht waar de Quarrels werden gelanceerd. Bowcasters werden gebouwd in allerlei vormen en maten, met een mooi afgewerkt frame maar eveneens met een zuiver metalen frame zonder franjes. Gebruik thumb|left|220px|Chewbacca op Endor met zijn Bowcaster Elke Bowcaster was uniek en speciaal aangepast aan de noden van de eigenaar. Dit maakte van deze wapens persoonlijke bezittingen. Zo kregen jonge Wookiees hun eigen Bowcaster nadat ze hun ‘volwassenheidritueel’ hadden voltooid. Volwassen Wookiees decoreerden hun Bowcasters met symbolen, markeringen van hun clan of met historische gebeurtenissen. Wookiees gebruikten verschillende soorten Quarrels in hun Bowcaster. Zo bestonden er Quarrels die rook of een signaal afvuurden. Sonische Quarrels werden gebruikt om op dieren te jagen op Kashyyyk en houten exemplaren werden gebruikt als de duurdere metalen exemplaren niet beschikbaar waren. Wookiee krijgers en avonturiers pasten uiteraard hun Bowcaster meer aan de strijd aan, dan aan de jacht. Zo installeerden ze extra staven of een tweede boog om meer projectielen tezamen af te vuren. Als een Wookiee zijn Bowcaster niet nodig had, kon het wapen worden opgeborgen in hun reistassen. Een geoefende Wookiee kon een Bowcaster in minder dan een minuut in elkaar steken. Powerpacks, Quarrels en Blaster gas werden meestal bewaard in riemen om de schouders. Verschillende fabrikanten zoals BlasTech Industries probeerden het succes van de Bowcaster te imiteren door lichtere modellen op de markt te brengen. Drolan bracht een Plasteel Bowcaster uit in combinatie met een Blaster Rifle, de P-71 Repeating Crossbow. Geschiedenis thumb|right|250px|Chewbacca met zijn Bowcaster in de Clone Wars Het eerste gebruik en de ontdekking van de Bowcaster werd lang geleden genoteerd in de geschiedenis van de Wookiees. De Bowcaster was duidelijk een evolutie van een kruisboog. In vroegere tijden bevatte een Bowcaster weinig metalen onderdelen. Een lang stuk gevlochten Kshyy touw werd gebruikt om houten projectielen af te vuren. Niet alleen de Trandoshan slavendrijvers, ook de regeringen die Kashyyyk in de loop der jaren bedreigden, moesten afrekenen met deze te duchten wapens, zoals de Battle Droids van de CIS en de Clone Troopers en Stormtroopers van het Galactic Empire. Tijdens de Clone Wars gebruikten de Wookiees mooi afgewerkte Bowcaster modellen. Deze Bowcasters hadden vrijwel allemaal een automatisch herlaadsysteem. Chewbacca’s Bowcaster Chewbacca bouwde talloze Bowcasters in zijn leven. Tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk gebruikte Chewbacca een mooi afgewerkt model met een houten en metalen frame. De Bowcaster die Chewbacca gebruikte in de Galactic Civil War was de P-71 Repeating Crossbow gemaakt door Drolan Plasteel. Dit model was vrij spartaans met een zwart, naakt metalen frame. Chewbacca had wel een extra veiligheid op het wapen gezet, net als een automatisch laadsysteem, een extra loop en een kijker die ’s nachts of bij weinig licht kon gebruikt worden. Bovendien was deze Bowcaster ook een Blaster Rifle zodat Chewbacca kon kiezen welke ammunitie te gebruiken. Achter de Schermen *Vreemd genoeg vuurt Chewbacca zijn Bowcaster slechts tweemaal in alle films. Eenmaal in de Space Slug en een andere maal op Endor naar een vluchtende Biker Scout. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Bounty Hunters Bron *Bowcaster in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Blueprints: Rebel Edition category:Projectielwapens category:Wookiee technologie category:Drolan Plasteel